Mess with one Generation, Mess With The Next
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: Someone from Starfire's past rises from the ashes and is intent on making sure that her future will be in jeopardy!
1. Prologue

You Mess With One Generation, You Mess With The Next

Hello everyone! Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky here. This is my new story. Just something that is getting written alongside Running From Sin City.

Starfire gets a blast from her past that determined to put her future in jeopardy!

I dedicate this chapter to Moonlitsfantasy. She knows exactly why.

Sadly, I can't say I own the Titans. Bummer.

Prologue:

_Outer space.__A place that is of never ending pitch black sky that is the home to millions of sparkling stars, a myriad of planets, moons, meteors.__ One would think that space seems tranquil as if absolutely no evil could possibly be borne of such a place. Well then, one would be wrong. As of right now on the planet Liloqu'th 7, an alien race__ of scientists__ known as the __Psion__s__ were gathered in an abandoned, run down temple discussing tactics for their latest diabolical scheme._

_"Are you certain this shall work brother?" A gravelly yet decidedly female voice asked. _

_"Indeed," Answered a raspy masculine voice._

_"With this power," began a third and seemingly younger male voice. "We shall be able to conquer this galaxy and all the others within existence."_

_"With _her_ power," the female voice corrected__. "However, tell me, what of her legacy? Both have stopped us and you know as well as I do that the prophecy states that she can have the power to stop us."_

_"Indeed," the first male voice concurred. "That is what the prophecy states. But we need the legacy in order to make her rise once again."_

_In his mind's eye, the male Psion saw a woman with bright red hair and deep blue, almost purple eyes. __Her name was of no importance to him, but she had once stopped him and his brethren from rising in power. She had died protecting her legacy, which too, had defeated them in a second attempt of intergalactic domination. Her legacy was the key to returning her to life, this time on their side and with the vast amount of power that she wielded; he highly doubted that her legacy would be able to fulfill her part of the prophecy. The male Psion skin wrinkled as he smiled a malicious smile. "We look for the key as soon as Liloqu'th moon is in alignment with our sun," he __stated.

* * *

_

Hello. Okay, I'll admit this was short and yucky. But this is the first time I've explored characters other than the ones I'm used to from this show. So please, go easy. If you must throw either pears or pineapples I haven't had either one in a long time and could really go for one of either. If you have any suggestions for names of the Psions, let me know. I'm not too good with alien names and the only advice I was given was from a friend who said use a lot of Xs and Qs.

Review please!


	2. Raven's Vision

You Mess With One Generation, You Mess With The Next

Nope. I don't own the Titans.

I dedicate this chapter to Chick 101, Moonlitsfantasy, Saorise Waveglow, Harry Potter Fan 1994, ComixFan1224, SushiChica, xxNightFirexx, Royal Blue and to anyone else who has been a fantastic help and support to me these past few months. You're all amazing.

Chapter One: Raven's Vision

It was quiet in Jump City. The whole place seemed to be sleeping. Even the occupants of Titans Tower, the protectors of Jump were deep within dreamland. Well, almost everyone. Raven, the Titans' empath was having difficulty sleeping and was meditating as a way of trying to lull her stubborn self into slumber. Raven's mantra, azerath, metrion, zinthos had a calming and slightly hypnotic effect on the girl. Just as she was about to drift off, a vision assaulted her mind.

* * *

_Raven was floating along a cold, dreary hallway. It was dusty and had cracks with bugs crawling through it. It seemed to be interminable, the way it stretched ahead of Raven with no turns of any kind. There was some sort of dull light showing the way for Raven, yet she could not place its source for there were no windows, no torches, nothing. Finally the light seemed to grow brighter as it filled a room __a short distance ahead of Raven. In the room were a group of green creatures that bore absolute no resemblance to Beastboy. This group seemed rather wizened and Raven could sense a dark aura emanating off of them. She raised an eyebrow and rose higher to see why they had gathered there. The green people had surrounded a coffin that appeared to be decades old. One of the green people, male or female, Raven couldn't be sure, reached out a hand and moved the top of the coffin. Inside __laid__ a woman with tan skin, unusually petit eyebrows and scarlet hair. Raven almost fell over out of shock. Was this Starfire? No, it couldn't be, Raven had said good night to her just hours ago. The green person spoke, "soon, once we have the key, you shall rise again __and help us gain absolute power. Not even your legacy shall be able to stop you." Raven frowned. Key? Legacy? It seemed as if these green people were planning on resurrecting this Tamaranian woman in order to rise in power. Raven just hoped that she could ask Starfire who these people were.

* * *

_

_Raven's vision shifted, this time she was in a brightly lit hall. Lining either side of it were well dressed, yet solemn people. Raven also noticed the __other Teen__ Titans standing there as well. None of them looked happy. __Raven heard heavy doors opening. Turning around, she saw Starfire dressed in what appeared to be ceremonial warrior's clothing. Her head was held high and sheer determination was blazing proudly in her jade orbs. As Starfire walked down the hall, Raven heard Robin call out in a pleading, somewhat desperate voice, "Starfire, must you do this?"_

_Raven watched her friend take Robin's hands into her own and say, "I must do this Robin. It is the only way." Apparently her words did little to comfort their leader._

_Raven finally found her own voice and called, "Star! Where are you going?" _

_Starfire called over her shoulder__, "To do what I must in order to fulfill my destiny and send her back to the afterlife. Farewell friends." Raven watched as the Tamaranian royal disappear into a blinding light.

* * *

_

Raven awoke from her vision with a gasp and landed somewhat ungracefully on her bed. "Star!" The Azarathian exclaimed. "What in Azar's name was _that_ all about?"

* * *

Okay, so that was a bit longer and somewhat better. They'll get longer as the plot progresses. No, this isn't a StarxRaven story. It's StarxRob. Don't expect too much romance though. Raven was the one to have the vision because she's a telepath and an empath and sees Starfire as a younger sister. 


End file.
